


tipsy

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Prompt: Hannibal/Will, tipsy kisses.





	tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. Originally written 2016.

Will had never been an overly affection person. He hadn’t grown up with it, and hadn’t bothered giving it much as an adult. But that didn’t mean he didn’t  _like_ affection. Especially with someone he loved.

And he loved Hannibal. He did. Very, very much. With all his heart.

Especially when the other man bought him the good whisky.

He presses his lips against Hannibal’s for the umpteenth time, a little giggle leaving his mouth as he does so. It’s wet and sloppy, with his lips dragging over the skin of Hannibal’s jaw, but neither of them mind. If the sparkle in Hannibal’s eyes is anything to go by, he thinks the other man might like it.

“Had I known alcohol was the way to your heart,” Hannibal murmurs, tucking a curl behind his ear. “I would have done this a long time ago.”

“Certainly would’ve been less life threatening.”


End file.
